Violet Eyes, Violent Eyes
by Eronin and Bakanin
Summary: What if Naruto's father had a friend who took him in? What would have happened?
1. Prologue

Violet Eyes, Violent Eyes

Prologue

"We have got to hold it here! We can't let it pass! We have to hold it till the 4th can get here!" yelled a nameless shinobi. Shortly after that, a wave of red energy washes over him boiling the flesh from his bones.

The Fourth Hokage, the Shinobi lord of the Fire Country, was struggling as he performed numerous hand symbols one after another. Several shinobis were dying around him, friends, family and foes alike. Yet what was the most peculiar thing was a small blonde haired baby in a cradle if front of the Fourth Hokage. Suddenly he stopped making hand symbols as a large ghost appeared behind him. Hands snaked through his body, through the baby's body and reached towards the Demon fox.

The Kyuubi's, Nine-Tail Fox Demon, red eyes glowed fiercely as it's head snapped back and forth ending several lives. With a flick of one of its nine tails, a wave of demonic chakra would wash over several shinobis, ending their lives.

As the hands touched the Demon it faded away. The hands snaked their way back to its ghostly form carrying a shining orb with it. The orb stopped at the babe's body and merged with him and the baby started to cry. When the hands went through the Fourth's body it took yet another shining orb with it and disappeared.

"Take care of Naruto for me Kadge," said the Fourth as he breathed his last. A man to his right wearing a black cloak, a dark red shirt and dark green pants merely nodded. Kadge's violet eyes shone out from underneath his black hair. A stripe of red hair snaked down on the right side of his face to end just beneath his right eye. A similar strand of hair snaked down on the left side of his face yet this strand was blonde.

"I will old friend. I will care for him as if he was my own son," said Kadge. As he picked up Naruto, he stopped crying and started to laugh and gurgle. "We'll get along quite well I think," whispered the lone figure as he turned and left.

Back at Kadge's house

"You can't be thinking of taking care of that DEMON!" yelled a young woman.

"Naruto is not the Fox. He is merely the carrier. It won't affect him. Besides he's your nephew," said Kadge firmly.

"Do you think I don't know that? The Kyuubi is sealed inside of him. We can't trust it to stay in there. It could break out easily. It's the Kyuubi, the greatest of all Demons, for Kami's-sakes.

"I know that. But I trusted your brother with that seal. If anyone could pull it off it was Arashi. All three of us designed that seal with the help of sensei. Do you not trust us?"

"I trust you it's just that…" Suddenly Naruto wakes and looks quizzically at the two. His blue eyes shone brilliantly at Lily, after a minute he gurgles and smiles. Lily looks at Naruto and after a minute of staring at his face she smiles.

"I'll give it a try, but if I don't like it he will be put up for adoption," she says with reluctance, "Now leave. Naruto needs his sleep."

Flash forward 5 years

"Daddy! You're back!" yelled a five-year-old Naruto. His blonde hair stuck up in spikes. He had birthmarks that had appeared on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. "You said you would teach me a cool skill when you got back! Teach me now! Please!" whimpered Naruto with puppy eyes.

Kadge merely laughed as he picked up Naruto. Nodding his consent, he carried Naruto to the large backyard.


	2. Changes

Chapter 1 "Changes"

7 years later

"Yahoo! I rule and you drool!" yelled Naruto. His violet eyes were shining bright as he continued to paint the Hokage monument. The Hokage, Fire shadow, monument was a group of four carvings in the Cliffside. Each carving was of one of the Four Hokages, of which the Third Hokage was currently ruling Konohagakure.

The Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama! Naruto is defacing the Hokage monument again!" yelled a young Chunin. The Hokage put his hand onto his face and shook his head in defeat. He got up and followed the Chunin to the Monument.

"Sorry my Lord. I didn't think he would do this today," said a Chunin.

"It's alright Iruka. He seems to enjoy doing this." replied the Hokage.

"Permit me to take care of this?" asked Iruka.

Without even waiting for an answer he stepped up to the railing and yelled, "**NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!" **Two voices rang out, one from Iruka and one from above Naruto at the top of the Monument. It was Naruto's father.

"Shit! Iruka-sensei below me and Dad above me! Shit!" cursed Naruto. Quickly looking from Iruka and his dad, he severed the rope holding him in front of one of the faces. He flipped and landed feet first on a rock outcropping and ricocheted to the next one, bouncing in between outcroppings to get to the bottom. Shortly after nearing the bottom he jumped to land on a boulder and crushes it to pieces from the impact. After he looked up to make sure his father was not following him he turned and ran into someone's chest.

"Remember for next time son; never take your eyes off your quarry. And I mean never," said Kadge. He grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him to the trail that would lead them up to Iruka. Just before Kadge dropped Naruto in front of Iruka he added, "Double training tonight." Naruto's face paled.

Iruka quickly tied Naruto up so he couldn't run and dragged him back to the academy. Iruka threw Naruto into the classroom and began to speak, "As you all know the finals are coming to see if you will be a genin, a low-class shinobi, or not. The final test will be to create bunshins. But because of Naruto here, each one of you will be taking the test a day early," everyone began to groan, "Your first task it to create a perfect copy of me. The order will be start with the person on the bottom of the list. It will then proceed upwards. Naruto, you get the benefit of going first," said Iruka.

Naruto held his hands together and with a pop and a cloud of smoke, he disappeared. As the smoke cleared there was a near exact duplicate of Iruka. "You pass the first part of the test. Now make a duplicate of yourself," said Iruka.

The fake Iruka held his hands together and with a loud pop and a cloud of smoke, Naruto returned to normal. After a few seconds Naruto put his hands together and closes his eyes. Suddenly he opens his eyes and a perfect image of him fades into existence. "You pass but just barely. The only reason why you pass is because almost every one can create at least two clones. You only created one. But nonetheless you still pass. Congratulations," smiled Iruka as he handed him his headband. 'Odd, there was no cloud of smoke that usually occurs with the usual creation of a clone.'

Later as the parents were congratulating their children we see Kadge, Lily and their 9-year-old twins, Miyabi and Kei congratulating Naruto. "I take it you were holding back son? To graduate at the bottom of your class, I mean with the amount of time that I spent training you, you had to be holding back," grinned Kadge.

Lily smacks him in the back of the head and says, "Be quiet about that. Naruto doesn't need to hear criticism on such a special day. Good job Naruto. You'll be Hokage in no time."

"Actually Mom, I was holding back. I figured I would screw up their placement tests that they have for everyone. So far it looks like it's working," said Naruto.

"And why are you doing this son?" said Kadge with a smirk.

"Because that way I can get teamed up with the other student who's the best.

This way I'll be sure to have the best team!" said Naruto. The twins grinned, started to giggle and tackle Naruto to the ground.

Several hours later, at around 3 in the afternoon.

Out in the forest there was a blonde man looking at a large scroll. "Ha ha ha! With this scroll all the power in the world shall be mine for the taking! And then I shall make the entire world bow down to my rule," laughed the man.

"What are you doing here mister?" giggled Miyabi. The man turned around and snarled. He turned around while drawing a giant shuriken from his back. The large weapon consisted of a ring to hold on to and four blades expanded from the outside of the ring. Drawing the shuriken downwards he quickly brought it back up and threw it at her. Miyabi recoiled in surprise and fell over backwards onto her rump. The shuriken passed over her and cut several trees down behind her before returning to his hand.

"Now you die child!" screamed the man. A sudden flash of smoke and Naruto appears in front of Miyabi.

"Leave her alone Mizuki-san. She hasn't done anything to you." stated Naruto.

"What are you going to do to stop me? Kill me?" asked Mizuki.

"If I must," stated Naruto once again.

"You can't hurt me Boy! I can kill you in one blow! How can you stop me from killing you?" laughed Mizuki.

"Like this. Kage no Bunshin!" yelled Naruto. A flash of smoke and suddenly there's hundreds of Naruto's. "Now are you going to kill me in one hit… No? Then I guess it's up to me to do it," echo the Narutos. Each one charges Mizuki effectively putting him out of action. The clones disappear. "Miyabi, you all right?" she nods "Good. Go tell dad that Mizuki is here and that he attacked you. I have to go return this scroll to the Hokage," said Naruto.

Hokage's office

Naruto appears in the middle of the Hokage's office. "Sir? I believe that this scroll was stolen from your office. Mizuki stole it sir," reported Naruto.

"I already knew Naruto. Thank you for returning it. You're becoming more and more like your father every day. Now go back home and rest. You receive your team assignment tomorrow I believe," smiled the Hokage. Naruto bows and disappears in a flash of smoke. 'He really is beginning to act like you Arashi.' thought the Hokage.


	3. Meetings

Chapter 2 "Meetings"

"Hey! Move it Naruto!" yells a pink-haired girl. She walks past Naruto to sit next to a dark haired boy. She stares at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey! Listen up! Though you are Genins, you are still adults. Therefore we will place you in three man cells with a Jounin, an elite shinobi, teacher. The teams will be as such… team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Otrozan…" said Iruka before he was interrupted. Sakura started to groan. "… And Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka.

"Yessss!" yelled Sakura. Naruto had his head on the desk complaining.

"Sensei! Why put an excellent ninja like me on that idiot's team!" complained Naruto.

"Naruto! The teams were balanced as much as possible. Sasuke is the number one student in this class! You were ranked at the bottom," said Iruka. The rest of the class laughs at that.

Hours later

"Where's sensei? He should have been here by now!" complained Naruto. He picked up a blackboard eraser and fit it in between the door. A man walks through the door just to have the eraser fall on his head. Naruto started to laugh.

"I can already tell that I hate you all," said the man, "Come on. Follow me."

Outside he motions for the three to sit on a log. "Introduce yourself and include your likes, dislikes, and hopes and dreams. I'll start first. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have many dreams. I have many likes and dislikes that I don't plan on sharing with you," said Kakashi. He smiles under his mask.

Naruto starts to talk before anyone else can, "I'm Naruto Otrozan! I like ramen and I hate the five minutes it takes for it to be ready. My dream is to become the Hokage!"

Sakura smiles, "I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like isn't really a thing it's more of a… any way my dream is to…" she blushes and looks at Sasuke, "And I hate Naruto!"

"Ahh man! This sucks!" groans Naruto.

Sasuke grumbles. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have many likes and dislikes. My dream isn't really a dream but more of an ambition to revive the clan and to kill someone," said Sasuke coldly.

'How cool!' thought Sakura.

'Hope it isn't me!' thought Naruto.

"Alright, that's enough. We will start our duties tomorrow. Our first duty involves just the four of us. It will be survival training," said Kakashi with a smirk.

"What? But our entire time at school was spent training!" yelped Sakura.

"This isn't normal training. You must survive against me," stated Kakashi, "This mission is really a test. Those who fail go back to school for more training. This mission has a 66 failure rating."

Doing some quick calculations in her head, "But that means only three teams will pass!" exclaimed Sakura.

'My kind of odds' thought Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them smirk.

"This mission will occur at precisely 0700 hours tomorrow," said Kakashi, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up."

The next morning, Sasuke's house

Sasuke walked out of the gates of a huge mansion. Nary was a word spoken when Sasuke left.

Sakura's house

Sakura waved goodbye to her parents as she left her house. Her parents waved goodbye as she left.

Naruto's house

Naruto was eating a large amount of pancakes as his mother told him that he better slow down. Naruto replied, "No, I'm going to need my strength against Kakashi-sensei. I already know what we're going to do." Polishing off another pancake he grabbed his shuriken holder and headed out the door.

Training site #47

"Where the hell is he?" yelled Naruto.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady cross the street." said Kakashi as he materialized in the clearing.

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"He he, maybe so but now that I'm here we can get started," said Kakashi. He pulled out two bells. "Your goal is to take these away from me. Those who succeed get lunch and the person who fails gets tied to a pole and gets to have me eat his lunch in front of him," grinned Kakashi, "You have till Noon." He pulls out an alarm clock and sets it up on a stump. "Go!" yelled Kakashi as he started the clock.

The three young shinobi disappeared in a flash of smoke. After the smoke clears only Naruto and Kakashi are left in the clearing.

"Let's make this a battle of the greatest shinobis of all time!" yelled Naruto.

"Um… I think you have the wrong kind of fight in mind," said Kakashi. Naruto was already sprinting towards Kakashi. He swung his fist towards Kakashi only to have it deflected to the side. Naruto counters with a thrust kick, Kakashi dodges behind Naruto. Kakashi made a symbol much to the dismay of Naruto's teammates.

"No! What's he thinking? That's too dangerous!" whispered Sakura.

"Hidden Konoha supreme taijutsu technique! 1000 years of Pain!" yelled Kakashi as he shoved a knife in to his rear. Naruto shot off like a rocket howling in pain. He landed in the water.

"Psst! Sakura! I need your help!" whispered Naruto as he appeared next to Sakura with Sasuke following him. "I'm just a clone but the real Naruto wanted me to tell you that the only way to beat Kakashi is if we team up. If you're willing Naruto already has a plan to end this."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura, who was ever so agreeable with the person she was crushing thought it was a wonderful idea." Fine," stated Sakura.

Naruto deposited several shurikens onto the ground and said; "I trust that you can hit Kakashi with these?" she nods, "Good. Sasuke and I can handle the close combat stuff."

Naruto emerged from the pool of water coughing. "You are good. I only got one thing to say to you now… Go!" yelled Naruto. A pair of hands emerged from the ground grabbing Kakashi's ankles while several clones emerged from the ground around Kakashi. Sakura flings several shurikens at Kakashi only to hit a log instead.

"Shit! Kawarimi!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi then flew out of the woods to his left with Sasuke following him. Naruto stood up and sprung towards Kakashi latching onto his back pinning Kakashi's legs and arm. "Now Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke quickly formed the hand symbols for bird and horse and took a deep breath.

'His chakra shouldn't be developed enough for this!' thought Kakashi as a huge fireball headed towards him. The flames washed over him and Naruto. After the flames had subsided all that was left was a slightly burnt and charred Kakashi. Naruto was gone.

"Looks like you pass," said Kakashi with a smirk, "I never thought that you would actually team up on me. That was what this test was about. In my opinion, those who don't work together and let their team down are lower than dirt. By the way, where's Naruto?"

"Behind you," said Naruto. The second Kakashi turned around Naruto punched him in the gut. "That was for stabbing me in the ass."


	4. Missions

Chapter 3 "Missions"

"Target in sight," whispered Sasuke in to a headset, "Positions ready?"

"Hai!" said Sakura.

"Roger!" said Naruto loudly.

"On my mark… Go!" whispered Kakashi.

"Geronimo!" yelled Naruto as he leapt from a tree at a small cat. Sakura and Sasuke were close behind. Naruto quickly snatched the cat up into his arms. "Hey! Hey! That does not tickle!" yelled Naruto as the cat started to scratch is face up, "The cat ain't declawed like the Lady said he was!"

"Collar marked with the identifying name of 'Tiger'. Mission accomplished," said Sasuke into his headset.

"Roger. Return to base," said Kakashi.

Later, at the Hokage Tower.

"Ugh! No surprise at the reason why the cat keeps running away," said Naruto. A surprisingly overweight lady with pale skin and way too much make up was rubbing her face in Tiger's face. Naruto shivered.

The Chunin at the desk, Iruka, was holding a list of D class missions. "I believe your next missions will be: weeding the Lady of Fire's garden, running to the store to buy food for an old couple…"

"Nuh uh! I'm sick of these boring missions! Give us something harder, like a B class mission!" whined Naruto.

"Naruto, no. You must remember that you are only a Genin, a recent one at that," explained Kakashi. He held up a chart and began to explain, "Genins, in the beginning only receive D class missions. Once a Genin has some experience under their belt they are allowed to go on C class missions. Chunins, Journeyman class Shinobis, are generally assigned C class missions but once they have experience they are allowed to take B class missions. Jounins, Elite Shinobis, on the other hand are generally only assigned A class missions."

"From the available information you have only been a Genin for 2 months," said Kakashi, "Even if it is boring, you will continue to perform D class missions,"

"Let's see I had pork ramen yesterday, so I guess I'll have… miso ramen today," muttered Naruto. Kakashi hit lightly upside the head.

"You didn't even bother paying attention to my description!" yelled Kakashi.

"Why bother! All the old man thinks I'm good for is playing pranks! He never listens to my side," yelled Naruto. The Hokage smirked.

"Well I guess when you put it that way, perhaps you should have a C class mission," the old man holds out a scroll, "You are to protect one person on their journey back to the country of the mist."

"Wow! Who is it? A daimyo? A princess?" asked Naruto.

The door opened to reveal an old man in his 60's. "Hmph. This is who's protecting me? I don't like the look of the short one, he looks like an idiot," he said.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke and realized he was the shortest. He leaped forward and yelled, "I'll kill you old man!" Kakashi caught the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Wrong. No killing the man we're assigned to protect," said Kakashi. Turning to the old man, he bowed and said, "Don't worry. I'll be there in case anything goes wrong."

The old man grumbled and took a swig out of a sake bottle and mumbled, "My names Tazuna. I expect you to be able to protect me."

'Geez! Not a very happy client!' thought Kakashi as the four shinobis led the old man away. Kakashi turned to his students and began to speak, "I expect you to be at the North Gate in one hour. Pack enough clothes for 2 months. We are going to be gone for a while so do not forget to say goodbye to your parents." Each of his students nodded and turned home.

Naruto arrived home first much too a little regret. "So I hear you have your first "C" class mission, son. You realize what this is going to mean?" asked Kadge.

"Yeah… It means you're going step up the training and make me master some jutsus on the trip. Don't give me break, just keep me working at all times. Isn't that your philosophy?" said Naruto as he followed Kadge to the armory.

"Actually I was going to give you something first. But if you're going to get snippy about it…" shrugged Kadge.

"No! Sorry father. I was just getting upset at the childishness of one of my teammates," said Naruto dejectedly. He scuffed the floor and hung his head as if he was ashamed.

"What's the problem? Not getting along?" asked Kadge as he opened the doors to the armory. He walked in and flicked the light on. The light reflected off several weapons down the long room. Kunais, katanas, sickles, and other various weapons each gleamed with a deadly light. Kadge walked up to a box that was covered in dust and lifted it up.

"Sakura is getting to be… quite annoying. At first, it seemed to be cute, but now it is driving me nuts. She does nothing but praise Sasuke. It's like she doesn't realize that it is a three man team. Sasuke is also getting annoyed. We haven't seen her do anything. Sure she helps with the missions but she does nowhere near the amount of work that Sasuke and I have done. It's just getting really frustrating," said Naruto as he watched his father blow dust off the box.

"Give her a chance. You never know because she just might surprise you. You have to realize that both you and Sasuke received quite an advantage in training. Sasuke was taught by his father and older brother for a short period of time," as Kadge said that his face darkened for a second, "While I spent several years training you. She hasn't received the same amount of training but she stills managed to receive the highest grades in the Academy in 20 years." Kadge held the box out for Naruto to take. "Go on… take it," said Kadge.

Naruto opened the box and inside were two beautiful crafted kamas. They were set atop of purple velvet. Kadge pulled out another box and handed it to Naruto. Inside it was a long length of chain. "Why? You didn't need to give me something this valuable Dad," said Naruto.

"Actually, yes I did. I didn't think you needed to bring your training kamas. Those are ridiculously dull and there is no way you could protect yourself with those. Besides, this is your first time leaving the village. I thought I would give you something to celebrate the occasion," said Kadge as he leaned over and kissed Naruto on the forehead, "besides do I need a reason to give my son a gift?"

"Thanks Dad. I love it. Now where's Mom?" asked Naruto.

"Eh… should be upstairs in your room. Said she had a surprise for you. Don't know what it is," said Kadge, "Want to head up now kiddo?"

"Sure pops. Race ya?" said Naruto as he took off running down the halls and up the stairs.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Kadge as he raced to catch up to Naruto. The room soon fell back into the darkness as the lights were flicked off.

Naruto quickly made it to his room to find a backpack and the rest of his family waiting for him. "I knew that this day would eventually come but I still can't resist crying. My little boy is growing up," Lily choked out. She blew her nose on a handkerchief. Both Miyabi and Kei looked like they were going to cry, but they hid it by burying their face into Lily's skirt. Naruto kneeled down and drew them both into a hug.

"Don't worry my dear sisters. I will be back and we can play another game of Catch the Ninja. So don't you cry because I will be back. Besides, you need to play some pranks to keep the villagers on their toes," whispered Naruto into their ears. He stood back up and hugged his mother.

"The second I heard you were going to be leaving I hurried home and I felt the need to pack for you. In the backpack are some spare clothes and a few little goodies that I thought you might like," said Lily. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom?" asked Naruto as he hugged her, "Do you think you can help me set up the chains and Kama?" She nodded and picked up the chain that lay in one of the boxes and began to wrap it around Naruto's arms. Each chain coiled around one arm and ended up in a figure eight. One figure eight was across Naruto's chest while the other was across his back. The Kamas were set up on either side of Naruto's hips. Naruto then picked up his backpack and slung it across a shoulder. Naruto's family then buried him in a hug and sent him on his way to the meeting with his team.

The North Gate

Naruto was the last to arrive at the North Gate. Sasuke glared at Naruto for arriving so late. The chains and Kama captivated Sakura. Tazuna merely kept drinking, eager to leave. Kakashi's one bared eyebrow raised as he saw the Kamas. "Your father finally gives you those? This truly means that the Otrozans are back in action," said Kakashi.

See you next time!

Kitsune-Itai: Don't worry I agree with you. I review… most of the time.

Jewelclaw, Lady of the Wind: Nice to know I made you laugh.

Samurai, Demon God of Sekikage: Thanks for the idea about the Kama. You will have to put up with Sakura for a little bit.

srusse87: Nice to know I have another fan.


End file.
